


when you are near (my heart is at peace)

by sunstrain (uhright)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhright/pseuds/sunstrain
Summary: He feels more human when you hold him.





	when you are near (my heart is at peace)

Soft, curious fingertips flutter across the skin of your back like butterfly wings, excited at the expanse of canvas currently on display. For fifteen minutes he’s explored you. Spoke his reverence to every freckle and scar and stretch mark gracing your body. Expressed his jealousy at your accidentally perfect imperfections.

“I’m going to draw something, and you have to guess what it is,” Connor mutters, curling up even closer to the warmth of your side.

You release a low groan of frustration, fidget against his cool touch on your bare back. “Babe, I love you, but I need sleep.”

Kisses adorn each knob of your spine like flowers in a garden, the touch of his lips blooming _e l e c t r i c i t y_ across your skin.

“Please? We can just cuddle. I’ll rub your back how you like.” He lightly grazes his teeth across a shoulder.  “Don’t fall asleep yet.”

Choosing which temptation to resist — sleep or Connor — is easy. If only your body would _listen_ and stop replying to his touches with droopy eyes and yawns.

You turn your head, hair a mess of tangled vines on the pillow, and offer him a tired smile. “Let me pamper _you_ this time.”

“Pamper me? But I don’t need pampered.” He actually _scoffs,_ leans forward to brush a kiss against your cheek. “I’ll have you know, my systems are running at optimal levels.”

“How about I just hold you?”

The suggestion raises his brows, all the snark and smugness leaving his face as you press your chest to his. Card warm, calming fingers through his hair. Intertwine your legs with his and lightly run nails up and down his back.

Silence passes. Beautiful, wholesome quiet that lasts for minutes.

“I feel more human when you hold me,” he confesses, dips his head to nuzzle the crook of your neck.

You smile and pull him closer. Need to show that you appreciate _e v e r y t h i n g_ he has become.

Need to show that

**_he is human;_ **

You continue to hold him, even as he pulls a leg over his hip. Even as he explores your entrance with fingers perfected by practice.

When he slides into you for the second time tonight, stretching and  _ fullness _ clouding the only rational part of your brain,

.... you cling to him.

“Connor,” you pant, breath hot and needy against his ear. “Connor, I love you—”

_ He feels more human when you hold him _ .

**Author's Note:**

> this was an experiment for a writing style that i absolutely adore


End file.
